YuGiOh! GX Meets the Clans
by MoonfangOfHowlPack
Summary: Alexis, Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus have been turned into cats. Alexis carries tem into a hollow where the legendary ThunderClan lives. Will ThunderClan attackor allow them into the clan? JadenXHazelpaw JesseXCinderpaw SyrusXPoppypaw AlexisXAshfur
1. Run!

**Ch. 1**

**Run!**

The she-cat ran through the forest with three kits. One of them lay on her back with his small claws in her fur trying to hold on for dear life. The other two dangled from her mouth, unconscious. The she-cat dashed back and forth dodging trees and bramble thickets. She could feel the young kit's claws digging into her fur and she hissed letting him know.

His gray eyes lit up with worry when he realized she was starting to slow. The two kits in her mouth started to stir and they opened their eyes. The smaller of the two looked up at the she-cat holding him with bright brown eyes. His dark fur shone brightly under the light of the full moon and he had bright brown patches on his head, chest, and back. The other looked up at the she-cat with his emerald green gaze. His fur shone like the other's, but instead of brown fur, he had dark blue fur with a zigzagged patch of bright blue fur going down his back.

Barking came from farther back. The dogs had picked up their trail! The yellow she-cat started running again with the small light blue tom on her back almost tumbling off. Her ginger tabby fur started to tear away when she ran through a small bramble bush. On the other side of the bramble bush was a huge hollow. The sent of many cats filled the she-cat's senses. She was glad she had fallen in on this side because there was a steep hill here, while on the other side was a steep drop that would have killed her. The cat scents came again and she filled with fear. _What if the cats attacked Jaden, Jesse, Syrus, and me?_

A yowl of surprise came from the hollow and there stood a ginger she-cat with one white paw. She was staring up at the yellow she-cat now tumbling down the steep hill. Another she-cat was standing next to the ginger she-cat. Her fur was white with ginger patches and she was missing one eye along with half of the fur from her face.

The yellow she-cat hit the ground with a loud _thud!_ She tried to open her eyes to see she-cats and toms standing around her. The figures became cloudy and she closed her eyes to fall into the darkness.

_Jesse, Jaden, Syrus, I don't think I will be here to take care of you. I hope those cats won't hurt you. _The she-cat thought as the darkness got deeper. The darkness faded to be replaced with a bright silvery light. She opened her deep gray eyes to see many visions of cats standing around her. One of them started toward her. Her fur was a bright gray and her eyes shone bright blue.

The she-cat bowed her head to look at the strange she-cat before her. "Hello young queen," she started, "My name is Silverstream, and yours?" the she-cat didn't try to stand, scared that the pain in her foreleg would get worse. "You may stand. The pain in your leg is gone for now," Silverstream reassured her.

She got to her paws and sat up strait, her tail placed neatly over her paws. "My name is Alexis, and your name is Silverstream?" the Yellow she-cat asked this star lit cat.

The she-cat nodded. She stepped forward and mewed, "What clan are you from, or are you a kittypet?"

_Kittypet? _This word was strange to Alexis, and what clan? "What clan are you talking about? I have never heard of a clan or a kittypet," Alexis started, "I am a human…well…was a human, but this morning I found myself in a weird forest. My friends Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus were changed into cats as well and when I looked around I saw a dog running at us," Alexis paused. She thought of that dog, jaws snapping and drool flying from its mouth. She never would have guessed that a dog would look so, so scary.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued, "I ran for Syrus and he jumped on my back. Jesse and Jaden were still unconscious so I carried them. Waite, did you call me a queen?" Alexis suddenly asked Silverstream.

Silverstream nodded and meowed, "Queens are Warriors that have had kits and need to take care of them." Silverstream padded to Alexis's side and placed her tail on her shoulder. "I am a warrior of StarClan. StarClan are a clan of cat spirits that watch over the four clans. Have you not heard of us?"

Alexis, not really sure how to answer, shook her head. She pushed the she-cat's tail aside and laid her tail back neatly over her paws.

Silverstream tilted her head to one side. "If you have never heard of StarClan then how did you get here?"

"I think I can answer that," meowed a deep voice. After several heartbeats, a large black and white tom appeared behind Silverstream. His tail trailed behind him. Alexis shivered, this tom looked really strong. _I wonder, _Alexis thought, _are there any toms in that group of cats that will try to kill Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus? _

The large tom padded over to the two she-cats. He sat in front of them and meowed, "Do you remember when Firestar came into the forest, Silverstream?" the silver she-cat looked down at the ground.

He paws shuffled uneasily and she mewed, "Yes, he had a dream from StarClan about himself hunting a mouse and he traveled into ThunderClan territory. And he didn't even know who StarClan are."

The black and white tom nodded, and then continued talking to Alexis, "My name is Tallstar. I am the former WindClan leader." His bright eyes shone with the wisdom of the stars in them.

Alexis was confused, "_Former _WindClan leader? So you're not a leader anymore?" she got to her paws and walked closer to Tallstar. This tom's presence seamed rather soothing to Alexis, but she didn't know why.

Tallstar looked back at Alexis, surprise in his eyes. He then leaned over looking past Alexis to stare at Silverstream. "You didn't tell her about the members of StarClan?" Silverstream shook her head in response. Tallstar turned back to Alexis and meowed, "The members of StarClan are cats that have passed away. I died and now Onestar is the leader of WindClan."

Alexis's eyes widened in horror. She had been talking to two dead cats! She backed away from Tallstar and Silverstream. "Wait! Dose that mean that I'm dead too!?" Alexis started to panic. She ran in circles trying to wake from this nightmare.

Silverstream knocked her over and hissed, "No, you are not dead. You are just passed out. Don't worry; you will be with your friends soon." Tallstar padded to her side and placed his nose on her forehead. The coldness of Tallstar's nose pierced every bone in Alexis's body.

He started to meow something, but Alexis wasn't listening. The pain in her foreleg started to return and her eyes shot open. The cats from before were standing around her and the kits. She backed up and arched her back, hissing at the _clan_ cats.

A cream colored she-cat worked her way through the throng of, what Alexis thought to be, warriors and stared at the kits. She placed her nose against the brown one's forepaw and mewed, "His paws are cold. We can't wait for Leafpool to return from the gathering. Brightheart!" she yowled for the she-cat or tom.

Alexis looked left and right and then saw the white she-cat with the missing eye come walking over to the cream colored she-cat. "Yes Daisy? What is it?"

Daisy pointed to the kits and mewed, "Can you check on these kits? The brown tabby is cold. He might be on his way to join StarClan…" the last word, StarClan, came out very horse and rusty. Alexis yowled and jumped at the brown tabby kit.

She started to rub her face against his little fluffy body. "No, Jaden! Don't go to StarClan! Silverstream and Tallstar promised that I would see you when I woke up!" his fur started to get warm and he looked over at Alexis with clouded eyes.

The small light blue kit started to get up and walked over to Alexis and Jaden. "Nice fall Alexis," he joked. When he looked at Jaden and saw how pale his eyes were, he jumped at Jaden and screeched, "Jaden! Don't go! I can't live without you!" his gray eyes were closed tight and his claws were dug into the ground.

Jaden started to get up and turned to the small blue kit. "So that is who you are!" he screeched, "Syrus!" Jaden jumped at the blue kit and started to tumble with him. They were having a blast play fighting.

A different voice came from the last kit. It was kind of weak but yet still strong. "Jaden," it paused, "Syrus…" he started to lift his head and turned to face the two tumbling kits. His emerald eyes widened in fear when he realized the muscular toms and she-cats around them. They were as Alexis feared; the cats that surrounded them were strong and battle scared. They were obviously skilled in fighting, but so were Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, and Jesse. But this time they would have to protect Jesse because it looked like he could barely hold his head up just to look at Jaden.


	2. Fur Flies

**Ch. 2**

**Fur Flies**

Jaden arched his back trying to make himself look twice his size. He stood near Jesse, who was lying on his side, breaths coming in gasps. _He must have hurt himself when Alexis fell, _Jaden thought. He heard paw steps coming from behind him and he turned to meet the amber gaze of a light brown tabby she-cat.

"Brightheart!" yowled a ginger tom coming from behind the tabby she-cat. His yowl broke the silence that no longer hung in the air. The cats standing around the small group started to bristle. The she-cat with the missing face came padding up to the ginger tom. "Yes, Firestar. What is it?" she mewed holding some black seeds and flowers in a small leaf.

"Brightheart?" mewed the she-cat that had scared Jaden earlier, "What are you doing with _my_ herbs?" he tail fluffed out in anger and she grabbed the leaf from Brightheart and started toward a hole in the wall.

Brightheart ran after the she-cat carrying the leaf. Grabbing her tail, she hissed, "Leafpool, we couldn't wait until you got back from the gathering." She looked over at Jesse, and then hissed something into the tabby's ear.

Jaden looked down at his best friend. _Something has got to be wrong with Jesse. _He padded over to Jesse's side and buried his nose into Jesse's dark blue pelt. Jaden breathed in and loved the way Jesse smelled. He breathed in again, but caught a different scent. He couldn't explain it, but it was a sickening smell that scared Jaden.

The large ginger tom looked down at the two and breathed through his mouth. Jaden wondered what he was doing and copied. He picked up the strange scent and wrinkled his nose. He heard the tom laugh a little and felt his tail lie down on his shoulder. "That scent is your brother's fear scent." Then his voice became serious when he called to the tabby, Leafpool.

She came to the ginger tom and laid the herbs down beside Jesse's body. She then turned to Jaden and mewed in a very sweet voice, "My name is Leafpool. I am the ThunderClan medicine cat. What is your brother's name?"

Jaden's head tilted to one side. _What is she meowing about? I don't have a brother._ "Do you mean this tom?" he mewed to the beautiful she-cat.

"They aren't my kits, they are my friends!" Yowled Alexis, who was talking to the ginger tom that Jaden concluded to be Firestar. Alexis grabbed Syrus by the scruff of his neck and ran to Jaden and Jesse. She wrapped her tail around Jaden and stood over Jesse protectively.

A sweet scent washed over Jaden and he turned to see a creamy she-cat. "You sure act like a queen, Alexis." She laid her tail on Alexis's shoulder and continued, "Why don't you tell us the kits names." two smaller cats came up behind the creamy she-cat. One was a cream-colored tom with blue eyes. The other was a gray and white tom with dark amber eyes.

"Firestar, Firestar!" someone yowled from the top of the hollow. His dark tabby pelt was outlined in the light of the setting sun and you could clearly see his muscles from here. He started down the steep hill toward Firestar. Jaden could see that this tom was using his claws to keep him from falling.

Firestar got to his paws and padded to the frightened tabby. He placed his tail on the tom's back trying to comfort him. "What has frightened you, Brambleclaw?" he then meowed. Then turning to Alexis, Firestar meowed, "This is Brambleclaw, my deputy. I am Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan. And now, what are the kits names?"

Jaden pushed Alexis's tail aside and padded forward. "My name is Jaden Yuki…but you can call me Jaden." He could feel his voice trembling and tried to stop it, but it wasn't working.

Syrus wiggled to get free of Alexis's grasp and padded forward to stand next to Jaden. "My name is Syrus, Syrus Truesdale." His gray eyes shivered looking from cat to cat and Jaden leaned against Syrus to help him keep his balance.

They turned around when they heard a mew of pain, and saw Jesse trying to stand. He tried his best to be strong and padded over to Jaden's other side. He lifted his head to stare at Firestar and mewed, "My name is Jesse Anderson. You may call me Jesse if you like." Jesse then bowed his heard to the leader, and then collapsed onto the floor. Leafpool hurried to his side and placed some black seeds by his mouth.

She poked him with her forepaw and mewed, "Eat some poppy seeds, and then get some sleep."

Firestar then turned to Brambleclaw, who was still frightened. "What is it Brambleclaw?"

The dark tabby looked up at his leader and pointed out into the forest. "It's Hazelpaw! She got caught by a fox!" his eyes were full with fear and his pelt pricked at the thought of the fox.

Jaden's eyes shot open in fear. A cat was snatched by a fox?! Without thinking, Jaden dashed out of the camp and out to look for the fox. He ran so fast he thought he was flying. The bitter scent of some other animal came into his nostrils. _That must be the fox!_ He traced the fox as fast as he could dodging bushes and trees. Then, without warning, Jaden fell into a huge hole in the ground. The bitter scent got stronger as Jaden fell into the deep hole.

He hit the bottom and something fluffy. It hissed in response. The creature turned to face Jaden. Jaden yowled when he saw how big that animal was. "The fox!" dirt fell from behind him and Jaden knew that was where he had just come from. He turned tail and ran through the hole back to the surface, the fox close on his paws.

Jaden burst through the surface and turned to face the fox. It was bigger than Jaden thought. It was about ten times the size of Brambleclaw and had blood stains on its mouth. Possibly Hazelpaw's blood. He jumped at the fox and bit down on its ear. When he had a good grip, Jaden started to tear at the fox's neck with his back paws. Blood gushed out from the wounds on the fox that covered Jaden's paws.

The fox's blood was plastered on Jaden's pelt as well as the fox. It yowled in pain from loss of blood. The fox turned its head and met its teeth with Jaden's neck! Pulling with half its strength, the fox pulled Jaden off with chunks of fur following.

Jaden could feel pain coming from his right shoulder, but didn't care. All he could think about was the name Hazelpaw and pictures of a small she-cat being torn apart. Rage surged threw Jaden's fur and pierced his claws, forcing him to unsheathe them. He tried once again to grip the fox, but before he could dig his claws into that blood red fur, a white paw pushed him into a tree.

Snarls came close to Jaden's face. He opened his dirt brown eyes and all he saw were blood dripped teeth and a long tongue washing the blood away. The fox's mouth opened and bit down hard on Jaden's forepaw. A sharp cry escaped Jaden's mouth that changed into hissing and yowling.

The fox pulled back alarmed, and tried to bit Jaden again, but before it could close its jaws, Jaden lashed out at the roof of its mouth. It yelped in response and pulled away, blood dripping from its mouth.

A flash of brown fur caught Jaden's eye, and standing next to him was Brambleclaw, the deputy leaned over toward Jaden and meowed, "Did you make it bleed like, or find it that way?" the question, to Jaden, seamed doubting.

Jaden licked his chest fur and replied, "It was me. I just clawed the inside of that stupid thing's mouth!" he took a step forward to attack the fox again, only to fall on the ground yowling in pain.

Brambleclaw dashed to his side and looked at his injured leg. "You should sit the rest of this out," he mewed softly, "Your injured."

Jaden lashed at Brambleclaw's nose in protest. "No! I want to get Hazelpaw back," he hissed at the tabby tom, "I don't know who she is, but I can't stand by and let a stupid _fox_ kill a cat!"

Brambleclaw hooked a claw in Jaden's tail before he had a chance to run at the fox. "You said you _were_ a human, right? I have heard that name used to call the twolegs. Twolegs are animals on two legs and have fur, but only on their head. Is that what you were?" his cold gaze was fixed on Jaden's eyes.

Jaden nodded, "Yes, I use to be a human, twoleg, what ever you call it!" Brambleclaw's eyes widened in fear, and he released Jaden's tail. When Jaden felt Brambleclaw's claw sliding out of his tail, he dashed over to the fox. His leg hurt, but that didn't stop him. all Jaden wanted was to save Hazelpaw, or avenge her death.


	3. Save me!

Ch. 3

Save me!

A yowl of pain rose above the trees. Jesse's ears twitched and his eyes shot open. Fear surged through his body at the sound of Jaden yowling in pain. He looks left and right. The she-cat that had given him those seeds earlier was gone.

A small mew of surprise broke out from a small den and a gray she-cat came out. She was chasing a small moth, but stopped when she noticed Jesse. She turned around so he couldn't see her and started licking her chest fur. Her heard moved up and down as she licked her fur flat.

After several heartbeats, Jesse felt something warm rubbing against his side. He turned his head to meet the ice blue eyes of the gray she-cat. "My name is Cinderpaw. What's yours?" she was beautiful. Her fur shined in the sun and her eyes reminded Jesse of a frozen lake of pure sapphire. There was something in her eyes thou. The same thing that Jaden had in his eyes when he was near Jesse.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jesse mewed, "My name is Jesse." Her eyes light up at the sound of his name. She padded off to stand next to the ginger she-cat with one white paw mewing his name.

The yowl came again, but sounded weaker this time. Cinderpaw was standing next to Jesse again staring into the forest. "Your friend, what was his name?" she looked down at the ground thinking of his name. He head shot up suddenly, eyes light up, "Jaden was his name!" she seamed proud that she remembered.

"Jaden!?" Jesse yowled surprised. "Jaden is out in the forest? Why?" Jesse unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground.

"You stupid furball," she flicked Jesse's ear with her tail and then continued more seriously, "He want out into the forest to fight a fox that took Hazelpaw," she then turned in his direction and continued looking Jesse in the eye, "Do you want to go help him?" her eyes still burned with that weird look. Cinderpaw reminded Jesse of Jaden way too much.

"Yes, I want to go save…I mean, help him!" he looked back and saw a sort of sad expression on Cinderpaw's face. Jesse then mewed, "Do you want to come with me?"

Cinderpaw's tail flew strait up into the air and she rubbed against Jesse's body. "I would _love_ to come with you!" she screeched as they bounded into the forest.

_Love! That was the emotion that loomed in Cinderpaw's and Jaden's eyes…wait! Jaden loves me!? _Jesse's thoughts slowed him until he came to a stop. To make Cinderpaw not worry, Jesse started scenting the air to find which way Jaden had gone.

A weak shriek came from farther up and Jesse dashed forward. The shriek was weaker than a mew. So weak, that Jesse was surprised he had picked it up. The bushes opened and the first thing Jesse saw was blood…and a lot of it, and Jaden's body was lying in the middle of it all. "Jaden!" Jesse yowled running to his friend's side. "Jaden, wake up!"

No response. The blood flowed from a gash on Jaden's side and from a bite mark on his foreleg. Jesse could feel invisible tears sliding down his face and onto Jaden's lifeless body. He buried his muzzle in Jaden's soaked fur. Jesse didn't want Jaden to leave him. He felt the same way toward Jaden as Jaden felt toward him, and he didn't want Jaden to die before he knew that. Jaden had been like a brother to Jesse, but now he felt so distant from Jaden.

"You did it, Jaden!" yelled a voice. The voice belong to the brown tabby warrior, Brambleclaw. Jesse tilted his head to one side and jumped in front of Jaden protectively. "Jaden killed the fox single pawed!" he stopped, dead in his tracks. He stood there looking at Jaden's lifeless body.

Cinderpaw screeched at the sight of blood and saw the gash on Jaden's stomach. A mewing noise came from the fox hole and out came a gray and white she-cat. "Did you come to save me?" he soft friendly voice changed to a shriek at the sight of the once lively Jaden. She dashed to his side and started yowling sadly. "Did he die trying to save me?" was all she could manage to get out.

Jesse walked to her side and placed his tail around her comforting her. "Brambleclaw said he killed the fox single pawed." The words came out unsteadily. He didn't know if the fox had killed him first or if the fox died first. The pain of losing Jaden was too intense. It felt like Jesse was being torn in half, one half, Jaden, was leaving him; while the other half stayed with nowhere left to go.

One of Hazelpaw's tears fell into Jaden gash. The tear sparkled like the stars and glistened like magic. "Jess…" mewed a very weak voice, "Jesse…are you there? Is Hazelpaw…okay?" his eyes started to open.

Happiness filled Jesse's heart. Jaden was still alive! "Jaden! I thought you were dead!" sadness filled his eyes then. He was alive, but in great pain, if only Jesse hadn't have gotten hurt, he would have been able to come with him and help kill the fox. Pain pierced his heart when Jaden continued asking questions. He coughed and blood spilled from his mouth. He turned to Cinderpaw, but she was gone.

Bushes rattled and parted to show Cinderpaw with something white in her mouth. "These are cobwebs, they help with bleeding," she explained to Jesse. She pressed the cobwebs on Jaden's gash.

Jesse looked into Cinderpaw's eyes. He thought of the black seeds and that they reduced the pain. "Doesn't he need poppy seeds?" he asked hoping her got the name right.

Cinderpaw looked at him astonished and nodded. She found some near a small bush and brought some over to Jaden. He licked them up one at a time and slowly started falling asleep.

Brambleclaw picked up Jaden, put him on his back, and they started back to camp. Jesse walked side by side with Cinderpaw and twined his tail with hers. He leaned in closer and mewed, "Cinderpaw, you make me feel like everything is going to turn out fine, you make my tense muscles relax, you lift up my sprits when they are down, when you look into my eyes I have a weird feeling wash over me. Cinderpaw, I love you." his feelings started getting stronger when he felt Cinderpaw walk closer to him.

She twined her tail with his, and put her head under his head. "Jesse, I love you too. Ever since I first saw you I knew we were meant to be. I even had a dream from StarClan that showed a blue figure and gray figure walking side by side like we are now," she purred to Jesse.

They walked side by side all the way back to camp in silence enjoying each others company. They were the first to fall in love, but the prophecy goes on to say; after sapphire water and gray smoke have mixed, flame will become calmed by gray snow.


	4. Haou Kitty!

Ch

Ch. 4

Haou kitty

It had been days since Jaden had gotten hurt, and his wounds were almost healed. He sat outside the nursery den with cobwebs covering most of his body. _That damn fox… if it wasn't for it, Hazelpaw wouldn't had been kitten napped and I wouldn't have gotten hurt!_ His claws, still bloodstained, dug into the hard earth as if it were the fox.

A bright gray and white she-cat padded over to him smiling. "Feeling better, Jaden?" Her eyes light up when he smiled back at her.

Jaden nodded. "Yes, I feel a lot better. Thank you for asking, Hazelpaw."

She giggled and leaned against Jaden's bloody fur. "No. Thank _you _for saving me…" Hazelpaw licked Jaden's forehead and bounded off. She turned back and winked at the brunette tom, and then ran to the warrior's den.

"That's one crazy she-cat… Reminds me of Blare," he sighed.

Jesse and Cinderpaw were over by the fresh kill pile play fighting, while Syrus was sprawled out on a large rock. Other cats were out too, but Jaden hardly knew any of them.

The cream colored she-cat, Daisy, was with two of her three kits, Berrypaw and Mousepaw. They were practicing something. Jumping at each other and biting tails. Berrypaw nodded to his mother and leapt at Mousepaw. He pinned Mousepaw down and nipped at his ear.

Mousepaw mewed and knocked Berrypaw over. They started rolling around on the ground playing, and Daisy smiled. She noticed Jaden and padded to his side. "I see you're awake. How do you feel?"

Jaden nodded to her and smiled. "I feel great. And what are your kids- I mean, kits doing?"

Daisy looked back at the two tumbling kits. "They are play fighting. Practicing their moves and learning from one another," she meowed.

Something stirred inside Jaden. He wanted to fight with them too, but to draw blood! Being in that fight with the fox had made Jaden restless. His muscles itched to claw at something, but he had nothing to do that with. "May I join them?" he finally asked.

A purr rumbled in Daisy's throat. "Sure you can," she purred. "Just no claws. Paw at them."

Jaden nodded and bounded over to the two toms. "Hello! Can I play fight with you?" Bloodlust… he needed to claw them. Even just once! It wouldn't hurt that much…

A dark gray tom with amber eyes padded up to them with a brown she-cat following. "Greetings young apprentices. Jaden? I see you are feeling better." He flicked Jaden's ear with his dark gray tail and smiled.

The brunette tom's eyes widened. _This cat looks like a lot of fun… maybe I can hurt him…?_ "Excuse me, gray tom?"

"Call me Stormfur, Jaden"

"Okay. Can I fight with you? I need to start moving around again."

Stormfur stepped back, shocked. "Um… why not fight with Berrypaw and Mousepaw?"

Jaden spat in annoyance, "These two? They are weak… now _you_! You are strong! I need a strong opponent…"

A dark blue tail rested on Jaden's shoulder. "Jaden, he is too strong, and you are too weak. Start small. Why don't you and I go hunting?" Jesse purred. "I can teach you all the hunting skills." Jesse's emerald eyes shown brightly through Jaden's rage, but not enough to stop the bloodlust.

"No…" Jaden said simply, pushing Jesse's tail away. "I need to fight… I can't help it, Jess." The bloodlust grew and was getting almost hard to handle.

Worry shown in Jesse's eyes as Jaden spoke. "Jaden… I don't want you to get hurt again… we… _I _almost lost you, Jay. I can't deal with that again…" The bluenette tom's fur started spiking with fear. Jaden guessed it was the fear of losing him. To have Jaden die in front of him.

Jaden's eyes softened and he lifted Jesse's head with his tail. "Jesse, I'm not going to fight to the death. I just want to get my muscles moving again." Now the bloodlust forced Jaden's claws into the ground. _This is getting bad… I need to fight this tom, Stormfur._ He turned back to Stormfur with a glint in his brown eyes. "So? Can I fight you…?" There was a certain edge in his voice as he spoke to the ThunderClan warrior.

Stormfur turned to the brown she-cat next to him. "Should I? I mean, he's just a kit and-"

"Hey!" Jaden snapped. "I'm not a kit! I bet I'm older than you! I'm 14 year old!" Jaden looked at his own body and remembered how small he was compared to this muscular tom. _Changing to a cat must have made me younger… but Alexis - _Jaden looked across the clearing at Alexis. She was certainly bigger than them, but she was also the same age as them. _How is she bigger and looked full grown…?_

Stormfur had stepped back a few paces with wide eyes. "Don't snap at me like that! Okay, you want a fight? You got one!" The gray tom turned and started up the steep hill and out of the camp. Jaden was close behind the tom with anticipation pulsing through him. A fight… this is what I needed... and Stormfur is going down!

The gray tom lead Jaden to a small clearing. Sand was under paw and forest surrounded them. This clearing was beautiful! The brunette tom couldn't believe how beautiful the clearing was.

Every inch of Jesse's fur was on end as he sat at the edge of the clearing with Cinderpaw, Mousepaw, Berrypaw, Jaypaw, and Brambleclaw. Leafpool came out of the brambles with Firestar on her paws. Sandstorm and Honeypaw were already in the clearing with Graystripe and Millie. The pale ginger she-cat padded to Firestar with Honeypaw following.

Jaden crouched a few tail lengths away from Stormfur and bared his teeth. Blood still covered them, making Jaden look even more blood thirsty. "You ready to loose, Stormfur?" Jaden hissed.

Stormfur snickered. "It's not me who's going to be loosing, Jaden!" The gray tom jumped at Jaden – landing on his back.

Jaden gasped at his speed. He jumped in the air and turned so that his back faced the ground.

Stormfur jumped off and jumped away. His speed seamed to decrease. He thought he could beat Jaden this easily? Stormfur was tiring himself out.

Jaden smiled and jumped at Stormfur, knocking him into a tree. The tom struggled underneath his grip. He pushed harder onto Stormfur's body – shoving his shoulder on a branch that jutted out of the tree.

Stormfur shrieked and kicked Jaden away. He jumped off the tree trunk and rammed into Jaden's stomach. Jaden yowled and gripped Stormfur's head with his claws. Blood oozed from his head. Time seamed to stop around them as Jaden stared at the blood. Every inch of his body wanted to bite his wound and cause more blood to come out, but he didn't want to hurt this tom.

Stormfur yowled and threw his head around, trying to get Jaden off. He hit a tree with Jaden's back, forcing the tom off.

Jaden flew across the clearing and fell at Jesse's paws.

Jesse's voice came at Jaden's ear. "Jay, stop fighting. You are hurt and you might loose…" Agony showed in Jesse's voice.

Jaden growled. He jumped to his paws and ran at Stormfur. Stormfur jumped to the side – a tree was behind him. Jaden jumped off the tree and clung to Stormfur's back. Claws raked at Stormfur's back and teeth at the back of his neck. Stormfur yowled in protest, but all he did was jump around.

Jaden's eyes widened at the taste of blood. His grip tightened with more blood. Starting to rip at his back, Jaden wanted more blood… Blood covered his body as the cobwebs started falling off. The blood was Stormfur's, not his own.

Hazelpaw jumped forward with bright shining eyes. "Stop this! You're hurting him!"

Jaden gasped. He jumped off of Stormfur, covered in blood, and glanced at what he had done. Stormfur lay on his side with blood oozing from every wound that Jaden had given him. He looked down at his paws with gilt.

A tail rested on his shoulder. He could feel someone staring at him with caring eyes.

"Jesse… I'm sorry that I lost cont"-

Someone interrupted him. "Jesse is over there," Hazelpaw mewed. "I'm Hazelpaw, silly Jaden." She purred and licked Jaden's forehead. "You need to calm down… I know that you need to move around, but you didn't have to kill Stormfur like he was a mouse." Hazelpaw flicked Jaden's ear with her tail.

Firestar smiled at Jaden and padded to his side.

"Is Stormfur going to be okay?" Jaden mewed, disappointed in himself.

Firestar nodded. "And I want Jesse, Syrus, Alexis, and you to meet me under the Highledge when we get back to camp." The great flamed leader padded through the trees with Sandstorm and Honeypaw following.

_What could he want with me and the others?_

Once back at camp, the warriors helped Stormfur to the Medicine Den. Thee had stopped on the way for Stormfur to meow to Jaden, "You are a good fighter, Jaden. You will make a great warrior in ThunderClan."

Jaden, Syrus, Jesse, and Alexis were under the Highledge, waiting for Firestar. Firestar's yowl rang through the camp and Jaden covered his ears.

"All cats old enough to hunt their own prey, gather here below the Highledge for a clan gathering!" Firestar called.

Cats came from their dens and padded to the Highledge. A golden brown tabby tom sat next to Poppypaw, a tortoiseshell she-cat, and looked up at Firestar. Poppypaw winked at Syrus and glanced back at Firestar.

"These four cats have decided to join ThunderClan." Firestar meowed.

Jaden glanced at Alexis. "No we didn't!" he hissed at her.

Alexis licked her golden fur. "I said we would. I doubt we could last out there on our own."

Jaden's fur started spiking. "You still have to work, Alexis! You can't just stay in the camp all day! You have to go out and get food for the clan!" His hiss stopped at the sound of his name.

Firestar leapt down from the Highledge and stood in front of Jaden. "Do you, Jaden, promise to learn the warrior code of ThunderClan and protect ThunderClan with your life?"

Jaden, not sure how to answer, nodded. "Yes, I do…"

Firestar smiled. "From this day until you get your warrior name, you will be Bloodpaw."

Jesse was the first to call out his new name. "Bloodpaw, Bloodpaw!" Everyone else joined in, even Stormfur.

Bloodpaw's eyes shined with pride and he stood tall with blood still staining his fur. His teeth shined with blood and his eyes changed to a bright yellow. Blood filed his mind. More… he needed more… but not now! Later… he'll get more…

"And your mentor shall be, Graystripe." He signaled to the gray tabby warrior.

Graystripe padded forward to stand next to Bloodpaw. "I will train Bloodpaw to listen to the warrior code and make him strong." Graystripe touched noses with Bloodpaw and they padded into the crowd.

Now Firestar stood in front of Jesse. Bloodpaw glared at the ThunderClan leader. _I still don't trust this _ThunderClan…

"Jesse, do you promise to learn the warrior code and protect ThunderClan with your life?" Firestar repeated to the bluenette tom.

Jesse nodded with pride. "Yes, Firestar."

Firestar grinned. "Then from this day until you get your warrior name, you will be known at Bluepaw."

Bloodpaw cheered his name first with ThunderClan following.

"And your mentor is, Birchfall." Firestar signaled to the light brown tabby tom who sat next to a black tom with a brown underbelly. He padded to Bluepaw's side with glee. "This is your first apprentice, Birchfall. I trust you to train him to obey the warrior code and be strong."

Birchfall nodded and touched noses with Bluepaw. They padded to Bloodpaw and Graystripe. Bluepaw sat next to Cinderpaw who was on the other side of Bloodpaw. "What do you think Syrus and Alexis's names will be?" Bloodpaw mewed.

"Don't know, but you need to clean your fur, Jay." Bluepaw pointed with his tail to the blood on Bloodpaw's pelt.

Bloodpaw smiled and started licking his fur. He stopped when Firestar was naming Syrus.

"-warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw." Firestar glanced at Alexis and looked out at the cheering ThunderClan cats.

Bloodpaw and Bluepaw were cheering the loudest and soon died down.

"Your mentor shall be, Millie." The ThunderClan cats gasped in shock. What was so bad about Millie being Sy's mentor?

Millie padded forward with shaky legs. Hollypaw, Jayclaw's and Lionpaw's sister, dug her claws into the ground and shut her eyes tight. What was wrong? Why couldn't Millie be Syrus's mentor?

Firestar smiled at her. "Millie, I know you were a kittypet, but you are a warrior now. Even if you don't have a warrior name, you can still have an apprentice." Firestar looked out at Graystripe. "You trained Millie to be a great warrior, Graystripe. So I expect Icepaw to learn a deal of moves from Millie."

Millie smiled down at Icepaw and touched noses with him. "I'll listen to everything you say, Millie," Icepaw mewed.

Millie purred in amusement and rubbed Icepaw's back with her tail. "Thank you, Icepaw. I'm glad that my first apprentice isn't going to be difficult."

Bloodpaw glared at Millie. Fore some reason, he felt bitter toward her…like a mortal enemy… He glanced at Bluepaw, happy with Cinderpaw. Rage surged through Bloodpaw. Why didn't anyone like him like that? Bloodpaw's claws dug into the ground. Almost everyone hated him, and it was probably because he hurt Stormfur, but Stormfur didn't seam mad at him… why?

Hazelpaw was at his side, purring. "Hi Bloodpaw. How are you?" Her green eyes sparkled with delight. Why did Hazelpaw always look like this, and always around him?

"Um…fine…?" Bloodpaw answered and sighed. "No one likes me… Only Syrus, Jesse, and Alexis do…" Bloodpaw looked at his paws, still covered in blood.

He heard Hazelpaw sigh in defeat, but defeat to what? "Bloodpaw, _I _love you." She flicked Bloodpaw's ear with her tail and smiled.

Bloodpaw quickly looked at Hazelpaw. "Y-you love m-me…?" he stuttered; eyes wide with surprise.

"-name is Goldenfur." Firestar was meowing to Alexis. Her golden colored fur matched her name. Bloodpaw smiled, but why did her name end in 'fur' and not 'paw'? He glowered at Alexis.

"You will need to be trained by the whole of ThunderClan to become a good warrior, though," Firestar finished.

Bloodpaw glared around the camp. It felt like someone was watching him… but whom…? A rough pelt brushed against him; dark amber eyes glaring at him. Bright blue eyes glinted from the underbrush at the top of the clearing; calling him to the forest.

"Um… Graystripe?" he meowed to the gray tom.

"_Yes, Bloodpaw. Come to the forest…"_ the dark voice snarled.

Graystripe looked down at Bloodpaw as the cats cleared and went on with their duties. "Yes, Bloodpaw, what is it?" His yellow eyes matched Bloodpaw's.

"C-can I go into the forest…alone?" he hesitated.

Graystripe looked up at the underbrush where the blue eyes had been, and then back at Bloodpaw. "Sure, but don't be long. You start training tomorrow." Graystripe padded to the fresh kill pile and chose a mouse for him and Millie.

Bluepaw was still with Cinderpaw and padded to the apprentices den for a little nap. His blue tail disappeared with Cinderpaw's gray tail twined in it.

Bloodpaw glanced at the dark tabby figure; its shoulders were muscular and squared. He gulped as he followed the tabby warrior to the underbrush that lead out of camp. His amber eyes were looking strait ahead as he padded through the bushes. Ashfur was sitting by the bushes when Bloodpaw stepped through.

The gray warrior glared down at Bloodpaw and smiled weakly. "And where do you think you're going?" he meowed roughly.

"I-I'm going into the forest for a w-walk, Ashfur…" Bloodpaw answered meekly.

The dark tabby warrior flicked his tail for Bloodpaw to follow. Why didn't Ashfur even say anything about that tabby warrior?

Bloodpaw felt a tail rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ashfur was right next to him. "What are you looking at?" he mewed. His blue eyes were looking strait at the tabby warrior.

"Um… aren't you going to ask what he's doing?" Bloodpaw flicked his tail toward the tabby warrior. His teeth burned for blood and eyes flamed with rage. Why did he feel like this? Bloodpaw shook his head. The blood from Stormfur was still in Bloodpaw's fur, so he started licking his paw.

Ashfur looked right at the warrior. "What? I don't see anything. Maybe you should go see Leafpool, Bloodpaw." Ashfur turned Bloodpaw around to go back to camp.

"No! I need to go into the forest!" Bloodpaw pushed through Ashfur's tail and ran around the bushes surrounding the camp. The dark warrior ran at his side. "Why couldn't Ashfur see you?" Bloodpaw yowled.

The tabby snickered. _"Because, Jaden, I'm dead. I'm a warrior of StarClan. You shouldn't have a warrior name and your friends shouldn't either! It will make you forget your twoleg lives!"_ He growled to himself.

Jaden stared at the warrior. He wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over a root. When he tried to grab the ground with his back paws, there was nothing there, just air. His front paw's claws dug into the ground as he felt himself falling over the edge of the hollow. Jaden's body hit the side of the hollow and Jaden shrieked in pain.

_Oh crap… I'm going to die… I JUST KNOW IT!!_

"_Jaden, you must claw with your back legs to climb up."_ The tabby warrior stood looking down at Jaden. He knew that the warrior wasn't going to help him at all…


End file.
